


Of heats and talks

by LeeGale



Series: Tokyo Heroes [12]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cannibalism, Fluff, Heat Sex, How Do I Tag, It's ghouls so, Kinda?, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega amon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGale/pseuds/LeeGale
Summary: A couple of weeks after they got together, Koutarou's heat hits, and Kaneki helps him through it...
Relationships: Amon Koutarou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise
Series: Tokyo Heroes [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691059
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Of heats and talks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to get done! I know I said I' be less consistent with updates, but I didn't expect to be this bad... Sorry! I've never really tried to write smut this seriously...

The next couple of weeks were... amazing, for Kaneki and Koutarou. They settled into their relationship easily, not really changing except for extra touches, kisses and even more sexual tension. Not that they could do much about that tension, between school (Kaneki was graduating uni in a few months!), work (Kaneki was still working at Anteiku, and they both had to do stuff for the CCG) and Kaneki's kids. At least, they couldn't until one day, exactly two weeks and three days after they got together...

Kaneki woke up to a text, which was very surprising since no one usually texted him at night... Mind blurry with sleep, it took the alpha a moment to process what the words on his screen said, but he sat up straight when he did, heart skipping a beat.

** Koutarou <3: I'm starting my heat. Soon. You don't need to since your busy, but I'd really like it if you came over... **

Kaneki almost groaned at the image his mind conjured up for him, Koutarou flushed and begging for him, his heat making him so slick... The alpha had to force himself to get under control as he texted back.

_ Me: No promises, but I'll see what I can do. _

He didn't wait for a reply, calling up Akira. She picked up after a few rings, voice groggy as she asked why Kaneki was calling.

"Koutarou's heat's starting," he stated, earning a small curse from Akira. She seemed to hesitate before asking what Kaneki wanted. The younger alpha replied with, "Contact your boss? I'm gonna ask Watari to look after the girls whilst I help him..."

Akira made an understanding noise before ending the call. Kaneki forced himself not to rush off, checking what he needed to do before he could go help his mate...

-=-=-=-=

Just two hours later, Kaneki arrived at Koutarou's, carrying a bag full of supplies. After he knocked, he heard a pained groan before the door opened and he was hit by the most delectable scent ever... Koutarou almost moaned just as the sight of him, pulling the alpha into his apartment. Inside, the scent of Koutarou's heat was almost suffocating, but in the best way possible...

"I... It's not hit fully yet, but..." Koutarou muttered, pulling Kaneki towards his bedroom. The alpha went willingly, blinking in surprise when he saw the nest Koutarou had set up. It was... softer than he'd expected, full of countless pillows and blankets, and an extraordinary amount of Kaneki's clothes (seriously, when had Koutarou stolen all of them?), but also perfect for his mate. Kaneki's inner alpha almost purred as Koutarou stopped finally, allowing himself a long moment to examine the room before smiling up at his boyfriend.

"Before it really hits you, we need to make sure you've eaten and drunk enough to see you through until the first wave breaks," the alpha stated, earning a pout and whine from his boyfriend. Kaneki was careful to keep control as he led Koutarou to his nest and told him to get comfortable. The omega was quick to lie amongst his pillows, grabbing the closest piece of Kaneki's clothes (a simple black tee. And again, when had he stole so many?) and holding it to his face. Something about seeing Koutarou sniff at his clothes, seeking comfort during his heat... It made something inside of Kaneki burn, and he was quick to ask if it was okay if he joined Koutarou in his nest. The omega nodded, so Kaneki kneeled next to him and spoke softly, "Be a good omega and eat or drink whatever I give you..."

That made Koutarou blush as he sat up enough to not choke, nodding as Kaneki opened his bag. First, he pulled out a bottle of water, handing it Koutarou and ordering him to drink. As the omega did that, the alpha shuffled through his bag, searching... Once he found what he was looking for, he looked back at Koutarou, who had downed the entire bottle he'd been given and was watching Kaneki closely. The younger man felt himself flush under his boyfriend's intense gaze but ignored that in favour of taking the bottle and putting it in his bag. After a moment of hesitation, he pushed the bag to the side and moved closer to Koutarou.

"I... Uh... I brought this. Ju... Just in case... I heard that some omegas really like them during their heat... It's okay if you don't-"

"Ken..." Koutarou whined, and Kaneki forced himself to get under control. Right. He was there to help his boyfriend, not be insecure... He took a fortifying breath before showing Koutarou what he was talking about. The omega's breath caught when he saw that it was the collar/chocker Kaneki had said was his, the night they got together... The omega whimpered, turning around just enough for Kaneki to get the message. Taking another deep breath, the alpha reached out, clasping the collar around Koutarou's neck, letting his hands linger. Koutatou sighed, relaxing, once it was in place, before turning back to Kaneki, smiling shyly. Kaneki smiled back, the sight of the collar boosting his confidence as he leaned forward to kiss Koutarou softly. The omega whined into, the scent of his arousal peaking, and Kaneki almost wanted to just fuck him there and then. Almost. He pulled away before the kiss could get too heated, earning himself another whine.

"I know, love, but you need to eat something and hopefully take a nap, alright? You need to be rested for the first wave..." he muttered soothingly, carefully running a hand through Koutarou's hair before grabbing the bag again and pulling out three granola bars. Koutarou perked up at the sight of food, making Kaneki chuckle as he unwrapped one and held it out to the omega. Soon, all three were eaten and Koutarou was curled up with his head in Kaneki's lap, visibly tired...

"Have a nap, love," Kaneki whispered, gently stroking his mate's hair. Koutarou muttered a quiet, 'k' under his breath, nuzzling Kaneki's leg as he drifted off. The alpha in question took a shuddering breath. He'd never helped an omega through their heat before, and the fact that it was  _ Koutarou _ made it all the more daunting. They'd only been together for just over two weeks and they hadn't had any sex during that time. What if Kaneki wasn't good enough? What if he let one of his kinks slip by accident and Koutarou didn't like it? What if Koutarou didn't want him after this? What if-

Kaneki's phone ringing distracted him, and he rushed to pick it up, whispering when he had, "Hello?"

"How is he?" came Akira's soft voice, concern audible. Kaneki was suddenly reminded of how he used to think that Akira and Koutarou would end up together... He pushed that away quickly, knowing that he was the one Koutarou had chosen.

"He's asleep. I made him eat and drink something, but his first wave is probably going to hit soon..." the younger alpha replied, voice quiet as he continued to stroke Koutarou's hair. The omega seemed to be doing okay... Akira made an understanding noise before saying she'd told Washuu that they'd both be busy for the next few days and telling Kaneki to take care of Koutarou. Kaneki agreed, and they signed off. Looking back down at Koutarou, Kaneki decided it was a good idea that he took a nap too, so he settled as comfortably as he could, closing his eyes and, eventually, drifting off...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Kaneki woke to pained noises and a lack of Koutaoru in his lap. Instead, the omega had managed to move away from Kaneki and strip at some point, and was now fingering his slick hole. His scent filled the nest, intoxicating, and Kaneki moved instantly, kneeling next to Koutarou and running a soothing hand over his back. The omega made a chocked noise, arching into the touch and whimpering.

"K... Ken... Please..." he panted, turning his head to look at Kaneki over his shoulder. The alpha's breath caught at the sight in front of him, but he pushed on, quietly asking what Koutarou needed. That drew a small whine from the omega, who removed his hand and flipped onto his back, grabbing Kaneki and pulling him in for a kiss. The younger man obliged, taking control easily. Koutarou whined into it, letting Kaneki's tongue dominate his mouth. And... Wow. That was something. Koutarou was so soft and pliant, whining and whimpering into the kiss, that Kaneki almost lost control... Almost. He pulled away from the kiss, earning a pained, "Ken... Please... Need you..."

Kaneki felt himself strain against his pants at that as he quietly whispered, "I know, love. I'm just taking my top off, okay?"

That made Koutarou's whining stop as he watched Kaneki strip himself of his shirt. The sight made the older man moan, reaching out and running a hand down Kaneki's surprisingly defined chest... The alpha bit his lip, the pain helping him focus, before straddling Koutarou's lap. That earned him a loud moan as he settled right on Koutarou's dick. From there, he leaned forward, he arms either side of Koutarou's head as he began to nibble at his mate's neck, mindful of the chocker he was still wearing.

"Ken!" Koutarou called, grinding up into Kaneki's ass. The alpha hummed, moving to the juncture between Koutarou's neck and shoulders to lick and suck a hickey there. The omega moaned, tilting his head to give Kanei better access as his hips continued to move, "Ken- I... I'm close-"

"Come for me, love," Kaneki breathed in Koutarou's ear, earning himself a choked-off noise and the most amazing sight he'd ever seen. Koutarou, eyes shut and head thrown back with pleasure, flushed down to his chest and back arched as warmth soaked Kaneki's trousers... The alpha was quick to move off of the omega, careful to make sure he wasn't over-stimulated. As Koutarou remained blissed-out, Kaneki made quick work of his soiled pants and underwear, gasping when the room's cool air brushed his aching cock. Of course, he didn't focus on himself, sitting right next to Koutarou and running a soothing hand through his hair. Once he'd calmed enough, Koutarou shuffled until his head was on Kaneki's thigh and damn. That did a lot to the alpha... But this wasn't about him, he was there to help his omega, so he shoved those feelings away and focused on Koutarou.

"What do you need, my love?" he asked quietly, earning a small whimper. However, when Koutarou looked up at him, his eyes were less clouded and he looked more aware of his surroundings.

"I... Something to drink?" his voice was weak and shaky, so Kaneki sent him a reassuring smile before reaching over to his bag, pulling it closer. He then carefully helped Koutarou sit up straight, holding the bottle for him as he drank... Once he'd drunk as much as he wanted to, the omega used shaky hands to tighten the lid on the bottle before pushing it away, leaning down to press a sweet kiss to Kaneki's cheek, pulling away to whisper, "Thank you for looking after me..."

There was a breathy quality to his voice that made Kaneki's dick twitch, but he ignored that in favour of smiling slightly and muttering back, "Anything for you, love."

Koutarou blushed at that, ducking his head, and Kaneki chuckled fondly, reaching up and gently cupping his boyfriend's cheek. The omega melted into the touch, a small content sigh escaping his lips, and Kaneki couldn't help but pull him into a kiss. For a moment, they just remained like that, lips pressed softly together and savouring each other. But, of course, Koutarou's heat pushed him for more, and he soon nibbled on Kaneki's lip in a silent question. The alpha answered, letting his lips part and his tongue reach for Koutarou's. Quietly, Koutarou moaned and reached up, gripping Kaneki's hair with one hand and spanning the other over the top of his back. Kaneki grunted when his boyfriend tugged at his hair, the pain just on the edge of pleasurable, before pulling away from the kiss. Koutarou whined and chased his lips, but Kaneki quickly slid a hand into his hair and tugged his head back, which earned a long, low moan...

"Lie down, love," Kaneki ordered, tugging again when Koutarou tried to argue. The omega whimpered but complied, hands falling from Kaneki as Koutarou arranged himself in his nest. He ended up on his back, legs spread just for Kaneki and arms covering his face... Kaneki chuckled a little, moving Koutarou's arms as he settled between the omega's legs, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before asking quietly, "What do you want me to do?"

Koutarou blushed brighter then, keeping his eyes hidden as he stuttered out a needy, "F... Fuck me..."

Kaneki hummed at that, nuzzling Koutarou's neck and letting himself drown in the omega's sweet, rich scent for a moment before pulling away slightly and whispering, "Can you roll onto your front for me love?"

Koutarou did as soon as Kaneki was out of the way, drawing his elbows and knees up beneath him, practically presenting himself... Kaneki's breath caught at the sight, but he pushed his own needs down (for now...), preferring to lean forward and press a soft kiss to the spot just behind Koutarou's ear. The omega made a small noise at that, and Kaneki was tempted to spend some time worshipping his mate's body, but he was stopped by a needy whine of, "Please... Ken..."

Kaneki shuddered at that, leaving one more kiss behind Koutarou's ear before slipping down the bed, coming to a stop just above Koutarou's ass... He took a deep breath before softly murmuring, "I'm gonna eat you out, okay? Do you want that?"

" _ Please- _ " Koutarou whined, the word trailing off into a moan when Kaneki leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his hole. The omega was already soaked, his slick wetting Kaneki's lips instantly... That made something hot burn in the alpha, who hummed to himself before slowly, carefully licking from Koutarou's balls to where his back met his cheeks.

" _ Oh! _ " Koutarou gasped, his hips rolling backwards into Kaneki's face as small moans began to tumble from his lips. That just spurred the alpha on, prompting him to lap up as much of Koutarou's slick as possible. Not that that was an issue at all, since it tasted so damn good, like heaven on his tongue... Koutarou rolled his hips back, grinding as Kaneki slowly, carefully, let his tongue slip into that tight heat...

"Fuck, Ken-" Koutarou cut himself off, grabbing onto one of Kaneki's shirts and shoving it into his mouth to muffle his noises. And, damn, that did something to Kaneki... But, he really,  _ really _ wanted to hear Koutarou, so he pulled back, holding Koutarou's hips in place as he whined and thrust for friction.

"C'mon, baby," Kaneki murmured, gently squeezing Koutarou's hips and pressing a sweet kiss to the base of his spine, "I want to hear you..."

For a long moment, it seemed like Koutarou wasn't going to remove the top, but he eventually did, whining, "I...  _ Please... _ "

"I've got you..." Kaneki whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the edge of Kotarou's collar, just above his scent gland. It earned him a quiet whimper, so he did it again before returning to his previous task...

From then on, the next few hours were a blur of heat, noise and slick. Koutarou's begging burned Kaneki to the core, made him just want to fuck his boyfriend then and there. But he knew he couldn't. Partially because Koutarou wasn't prepped yet, but also because he knew he wouldn't have enough in him to satiate Koutarou... So, his tongue was good enough, drawing four orgasms from the omega in quick succession. It was only when he was shivering from over-stimulation that Kaneki pulled away, whipping his chin and purring, "You're so good for me, Koutarou..."

"I... I... Ken, please..." Koutarou whimpered, glancing at Kaneki from where he'd collapsed into his pillows, "I... I need you-"

"You need a break, first," Kaneki cut him off, smiling softly. The small, pained whine Koutarou released told Kaneki that he didn't agree, but the alpha wasn't going to let him off that easily. So, ignoring his honestly painful cock, he reached over and grabbed his bag. After helping Koutarou sit up, the omega just flopped against Kaneki's chest, leaning into him between his legs and tilting his head back to suck on his neck. It made Kaneki's breathing stutter, stumbling over a moan, but he ignored that in favour of holding a Lucozade bottle to Koutarou's lips. The omega was quick to down the entire bottle, arguing that since he'd had a drink, he'd had enough of a break for Kaneki to fuck him. Of course, the alpha didn't agree, unwrapping an energy bar and holding it to Koutarou's lips. The omega tried to argue, but Kaneki just force-fed him, murmuring, "Be good for me, omega..."

Those words made Koutarou melt, purring and eating the food Kaneki plied him with without complaint. It made something burn in Kaneki's gut, and gave him an idea... Gently petting Koutarou's hair, he breathed, "I'm going to open you now, okay, baby? And you'll be a good omega for me whilst I do, won't you?"

Koutarou nodded enthusiastically, arching his back and presenting his neck to Kaneki with a hissed, "Yes! Yes... Please..."

Kaneki had to fight the urge to just push Koutarou down and mount him, instead guiding him onto his back and settling in between his legs. The sight of his omega, spread out and so slick for him, made something possessive inside Kaneki roar to life. He couldn't help but lean in for a kiss, controlling it with little effort as Koutarou melted into it. It just... Wow... That was insanely hot. Everything Koutarou did was so hot it should be illegal-

"C'mon, Ken,  _ please... _ " Koutarou whined, arching his back and pushing his hips towards Kaneki. It made the alpha's breath catch, but he was quick to get with the program, carefully working two fingers into Koutarou. He didn't need to bother with lube or anything, the combination of Koutarou's slick and his own saliva more than enough to give him smooth entrance. Although, by Koutarou's reaction, it was pretty intense... He'd thrown his head back with a groan, begging Kaneki with a wrecked voice, and it was too much for the alpha to resist. Working his fingers -carefully. He didn't want to hurt Koutarou-, Kaneki leaned up and latched onto his boyfriend's shoulders, nipping and sucking a line of bruises along one, across his collar bone, up his neck. And that... That just made Koutarou moan louder, begging Kaneki to mark him up. To claim him. To  _ own _ him-

"Fuck..." Kaneki growled, wrecked, and it made Koutarou shudder, clenching around Kaneki's fingers with a broken moan. It was... It was so fucking hot. It was... Kaneki gulped, fighting every urge that just told him to take, take and  _ take _ , to mate and claim and breed, in favour of biting on Koutarou's bottom lip and ordering against his mouth, "Come for me."

And Koutarou did, arching beautifully as he splashed all over his and Kaneki's chests. He'd actually... He'd come, untouched, from only two fingers and some marking. It... it made something, proud, dark and possessive, purr in Kaneki's chest, but he ignored that in favour of kissing Koutarou softly. The omega hummed into the kiss, relaxing for a few long moments. It was good... And, from the way his pheromones were less strong, his first wave was breaking... At least, that was what Kaneki though until Koutarou started rocking back on his fingers, trying to fuck himself on them whilst mumbling, "Need you, Alpha... Need you to fuck me. Mark me... Knot me... Need you to breed me, fill me up-"

Koutarou seemed to notice what he'd said, tensing and blushing as he pulled away. A flash of panic danced behind his eyes, but Kaneki was quick to comfort him, kissing him hard and fast before groaning, "That's so fucking hot..."

Koutarou blushed, but it wasn't the same way he had when he was worried about Kaneki's reaction, and he smirked before begging, "Please, Alpha. Fuck me. I... I  _ need you _ ... I need your knot so bad, Alpha, I need you to fill me up, breed me, mark me-"

Kaneki cut him off with a growl and a biting kiss, gently working a third finger into his tight ass. That made Koutarou groan, rolling back into the fingers and very enthusiastically consenting, a litany of swears and Kaneki's name falling from his lips as the alpha neared the end of his rope. He was barely holding back, just barely keeping his restraint, barely stopping himself from just fucking Koutarou-

"Sir-"

The title made Kaneki groan, his resolve finally crumbling. He kissed Koutarou, silencing his begging, and reached for his bag with his free hand. With his attention split, it was hard for him to find the condoms at first, but he managed to eventually, and he pulled away from the kiss to open the packet with his teeth, something that made Koutarou moan. Although, he didn't take long to pout, arguing, "No, no condom, just want you, just need you... Want you to fill me-"

"Baby," Kaneki cut him off, doing his best not the give in to the request, "We... We haven't been together long enough for that-"

"I want your pups, alpha-"

"We... We'll talk about that after your heat, okay, baby boy?" Kaneki grunted, ignoring how Koutarou's talk of pups was making his heart flutter and the image of him, stretched with their babies, filled him with some sort of possessive joy, in favour of slipping on his condom. Of course, Koutarou didn't like that, muttering about how he wanted Kaneki's pups now, but the alpha was in enough of his right mind to insist, "Koutarou, that's something we need to discuss, fuck, when I'm not about to fuck you. Not now, not when you're heat addled..."

"I fucking know what I want, even during my heat!" Koutarou argued, surprisingly venomous, "And what I want is for you to pump me full of your babies, to be so full of you that there's no way I'm not pregnant-"

As much as he loved the idea, Kaneki couldn't help but be reminded of what Yoshimura hold told him, about his wife. He felt a stab in the heart, well aware of yet another way he couldn't provide for Koutarou, but shoved that down in favour of pressing a soft kiss to his mate's forehead and murmuring, "It's not you, baby, but me. Alright? It... It's a ghoul thing. Something we'll need to talk about when you're not in the middle of your heat, and when I'm not on the edge of just fucking you until we both pass out. Alright?"

Koutarou hesitated, clearly unsatisfied (and he always would be, with Kaneki. Wouldn't he?) but eventually pouted and murmured, "I just want you to fill me..."

"I know, sweetheart, but that's a conversation for when we're both of clear minds..." Kaneki replied, kissing Koutarou softly. The omega returned the affection, it is wasn't long before he was begging again. And, despite his pained heart (he'd never be able to give Koutarou a family-), Kaneki was completely in it. He pumped his fingers just a couple of more times, removing them slowly (which earned him a whine so hot he had to squeeze the base of his cock to warn off coming too soon) before gently, carefully, lovingly, sliding into the heat of his boyfriend...

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

After a few days of hot, exhausting heat sex, Kaneki hummed as he made Koutarou something to eat. He was too tired to make anything too much, but he was able to throw together an omelette for his omega, smiling when the man in question wandered up behind him, naked as the day he was born, and cuddled into his back with a whispered, "Hey, Ken..."

"Hey, babe," Kaneki replied, carefully kissing Koutarou's cheek before continuing, "This'll be done in a couple of minutes. Do you want to eat in your nest or out here?"

Koutarou shrugged, the action jostling how he held Kaneki, as he muttered, "You can't eat much of that, can you? Because it'll make you ill?"

At Kaneki's agreeing hum, Koutarou hesitated. He clearly had something on his mind, but Kaneki was too relaxed to really be able to predict what he had to say... Although, he never would have predicted the question that fell from Koutarou's lips.

"Could... Could you eat me?" he asked, and Kaneki's heart stopped before restarting at ten times the speed. That... That was unexpected. He... Kaneki must have tensed or something, since Koutarou winced and started to pull away with a shy mumble of, "I was just asking. I get that you don't want to-"

"That really isn't the issue here," Kaneki cut him off, voice strained and remembering the one time he'd had a proper taste of Koutarou, on  _ that night _ . The flavour, so rich and sweet and just so fucking delicious, still haunted him. He remembered it so well, could practically taste it on the tip of his tongue... Which was exactly his problem. Koutarou was the most amazing meal he'd ever had, and he didn't know for sure he'd be able to hold back... He- Koutarou shuffled shyly, probably taking Kaneki's silence as a lie, so the alpha was quick to stutter out, "I... Do... I... Do you remember when we first met? As Investigator and Ghoul?"

At Koutarou's prompting nod, Kaneki took a shaky breath, finishing the omelette and sliding it onto a plate as he whispered, "I... Well, you were so fucking delicious. I... It's... You... This is probably going to freak you out and I'm sorry, but, like, you asked so... I really don't think it's 

a good idea for me to eat from you, because you are literally the tastiest thing I have ever eaten, even before I became a ghoul, and I don't want to hurt you."

Koutarou seemed to consider it for a few minutes, his face buried in Kaneki's shoulder, but eventually, he started to smile against the skin there and asked, "The tastiest, huh?"

Kaneki nodded, unsure and cautious. However, that just earned him a bright grin as Koutarou spun him around and tugged him into a deep kiss. It startled the alpha, but he kissed back quickly, tugging lightly on Koutarou's hair and chuckling when he felt the omega's cock begin to stir against his thigh. Of course, Koutarou was quick to pull away before Kaneki could get distracted, murmuring, "Well, Ken, I guess you won't be able to eat me in  _ that _ sense... But I can think of a couple of different ways you can..."

Kaneki rolled his eyes at the obvious line, even as he crowded Koutarou against a nearby counter and purred, "Oh, yeah?"

Koutarou hummed, nodding his head as he twisted them, leaving Kaneki against the counter and sliding to his knees. It made the alpha pause, but his heart started to thump at ten times the speed when Koutarous looked up at him, blushing despite the wicked glint in his eye, and teased, "Oh, yeah. But I think I'd like to eat you first..."

It made Kaneki laugh, a carefree sound that soon devolved into a moan as his boyfriend put his surprisingly versatile mouth to use...


End file.
